the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War
was a test season. It ended after 20 cycles, with the Eurasian Alliance being defeated. The World has found itself in the war that everyone hoped would never come. Russia and China has gone together, and have begun dividing the rest of the world between them. The rest of the world are upset, and countries all over the globe are in turmoil. The situation looks hopeless. To defeat this huge foe will take everyone all over the world joining together. But in the end, this will likely end as everyone expects it to: This will be The Last War. The Last War is an open game! This means that anyone can join the game at any time, including previously eliminated players. Countries that still exists can be seen on the most recent map. Countries with the potential to exist are playable too. War Overview Wars Factions Players Spain - Joan India - Michael Iceland - Blaine Switzerland - John Sudan - Nicolai Scotland - Purry Sweden - Nathaniel Germany - Andrew Japan Japan was controlled by Nicole from Week 1-14. Japan no longer exists. It was annexed by Russia and China. Egypt Egypt was controlled by Basty from Week 10-13. He was overthrown by the Egyptian people. Canada Canada was controlled by Dakota from Week 7-13. Canada no longer exists. It was annexed by Spain, France, UK, Denmark, California, Alaska and Iowa. Mexico Mexico was controlled by Basty from Week 7-9. Mexico no longer exists. It was annexed by Spain, California and Guatemala. North Korea North Korea was controlled by Andrew from Week 1-7. North Korea no longer exists. It was annexed by China. Germany Germany was controlled by Donald from Week 1-7. He was removed due to inactivity. Kurdistan Kurdistan was controlled by Dakota from Week 1-6. Kurdistan no longer exists. It was annexed by Iraq and Nûkurdwelat. Brazil Brazil was controlled by Basty from Week 1-3. Brazil no longer exists. It was annexed by Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Bolivia, Paraguay, Peru, Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana. Timeline Week 1 eu4_map_SCO_2018_02_01_1.png|Map, Week 1 Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.45.png|Scotland, new country Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.51.png|Kurdistan, new country Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.15.36.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine Screen_Shot_2018-10-21_at_19.16.01.png|China occupying territory in Mongolia *Russia declared war on Ukraine. Moldova came to their defense, declaring war on Russia. *China declared war on Mongolia. *Brazil declared war on Ukraine, Moldova and Mongolia, joining the Eurasian Alliance. *Kurdistan revolted and broke free from Turkey. *Kurdistan funded Kurdish independence elections in Syria and Iran, with Sweden overseeing the elections. *Kurdistan applied to join the Arab League. *Scotland broke free from the United Kingdom. *Scotland was included into the Nordic Council. *Spain formally warned the Eurasian Alliance. Future acts of war would be met with aggression. *Spain attempted to create a league of Hispanic countries. Only a few were interested. *Switzerland held an election to join the EU. *Iceland and Norway joined the EU. Week 2 File:Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 2 Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.36.54.png|New territory of Kurdistan and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.37.00.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine Screen_Shot_2018-10-23_at_22.37.06.png|China and Russia occupying territory in Mongolia Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_16.42.49.png|New territory of Russia and USA, and the defeat of Brazil *Russia threatened Georgia with war if they did not give up their lands. Georgia did so. *Rebellions began appearing in Brazil and Kurdistan. Serious revolts began in North Korea. *Kurdistan's elections in Syria and Iran were successful, giving additional land to Kurdistan. *Kurdistan's attempt to join the Arab League failed. *Kurdistan declared war on Iraq and surrounded Baghdad. *Switzerland's election to join EU was a clear majority to join. *Brazil declared war on Namibia, with the African Union aiding Namibia in the war. Spain, France, Paraguay, Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Venezuela and Guyana came to Namibia's aid as well. Brazil then proceeded to declare war on all countries in the world, resulting in their swift defeat. Russia and USA both obtained territory without discussing it with the other countries in the war. **Spain, France and Namibia led the negotiations about the peace deal and dividing up Brazil's territory. **Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Paraguay, Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, Venezuela and Guyana all gained territory from this peace deal. This caused Brazil to be completely annexed by these countries, no longer existing. *After the War on Brazil, the Hispanic League was established. Week 3 Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_2.png|Map, Week 3 Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.46.png|Russia and Belarus occupying territory in Ukraine and Moldova Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.51.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.04.59.png|New territory of Russia and China Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.05.16.png|The divided and annexed Brazil Screen_Shot_2018-10-24_at_21.05.27.png|African possessions in Brazil *Brazil was fully annexed by Spain, France, Namibia, Ghana, South Africa, Nigeria, United Kingdom, Bolivia, Paraguay, Peru, Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana. *Russia and China annexed Mongolia. *Russia, China and Belarus declared war on Kazakhstan. *Kurdistan's war against Iraq had made no progress. Baghdad remained surrounded. Kurdistan's troops stormed Baghdad. *USA announced that any warfare actions from Spain's side would result in a war declaration. *The North Korean revolts had not been dealt with and continued in the northern parts of the country. *The Maldives expressed interest in joining India. India allowed this. *India, Pakistan and Bangladesh allied with each other. *Scotland applied to join EU. Week 4 Eu4_map_IND_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 4 Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.00.png|Kurdistan occupying territory in Iraq, and Russia occupying territory in Armenia and Azerbaijan Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.25.png|Russia occupying territory in Uruguay Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.37.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.10.png|New territory of India and China, and China occupying territory in Nepal Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.35.16.png|New territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-25_at_20.34.56.png|New territory of Russia and Belarus *Russia and Belarus annexed Ukraine, and Russia annexed Moldova. *China declared war on and annexed Bhutan. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Armenia, Azerbaijan, Uruguay and Nepal. *Kurdistan occupied around half of Iraq, including Baghdad. This battle resulted in 80,000 casualties on both sides. *A small part of North Korea revolted and joined Russia. Revolts continued in north North Korea. *A revolt continued in north Kurdistan. *The Maldives was incorporated into India. *Sudan began incorporating South Sudan into Sudan. *The East-Asian Alliance was established. *Scotland joined the EU. Week 5 Eu4_map_LAP_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 5 Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.34.31.png|China occupying territory in North Korea Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.34.59.png|China occupying territory in Nepal Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.04.png|Russia and China occupying territory in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.19.png|Russia occupying territory in Uruguay and Argentina occupying territory in Chile Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.07.png|Kurdistan occupying territory in Iraq, Russia occupying territory in Azerbaijan and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_23.35.12.png|New territory of Sudan *Russia annexed Armenia. *Argentina joined the Eurasian Alliance. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Kyrgyzstan, Chile and North Korea. **When the war was declared on North Korea, the members of the East-Asian Alliance accepted the call to arms. These were Philippines, South Korea, Taiwan, Fiji, Kiribati and the Marshall Islands. India and Japan also accepted the call to arms. India fought the Chinese in Nepal, while the Japanese soldiers were sent to North Korea to defend there. *China and Russia drafted even more people into their armies. *Kurdistan managed to occupy most of Iraq, though with heavy loses and big hits to morale. Sudan intervened to defend Iraq, taking the remaining Kurdish soldiers prisoner and easily conquering Kurdistan. *South Sudan was incorporated into Sudan. *Denmark was offered money from USA, who wanted to buy Greenland. Denmark was hesitant and declined. *The revolts in Kurdistan finally died out. Week 6 Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_3.png|Map, Week 6 Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.32.53.png|China and Russia occupying territory in North Korea and Japan Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.33.28.png|China occupying territory in Nepal, and Myanmar occupying territory in India Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.33.48.png|China and Russia occupying territory in Kazakhstan, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.34.02.png|Argentina occupying territory in Chile, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.34.23.png|New territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.34.14.png|New territory of St. Lucia Screen_Shot_2018-10-28_at_12.33.37.png|New territory of Iraq. New country: Nûkurdwelat. *Myanmar, St. Lucia and USA joined the Eurasian Alliance. *China annexed Kyrgyzstan and the Marshall Islands. *Russia annexed Uruguay and Azerbaijan. *St. Lucia annexed St. Vincent and the Grenadines and Barbados. *Kurdistan was annexed by Iraq and new subject state of Sudan: Nûkurdwelat. *The Hispanic League, European Union, African Union, Bahamas and Ecuador joined the war against the Eurasian Alliance. *'Evacuation of Kiribati:' Kiribati requested evacuation after a Chinese ship failed to conquer the islands. Japan and Fiji sent ships to rescue the Kiribati citizens. *'Battle of Anju:' North Korean, South Korean and Japense troops were holding out against the Chinese and Russian invaders. The deciding battle of North Korea would take place in Anju, North Korea. North Korean troops tried to hold the ground. *'Battle of Kathamandu:' The Indian and Nepalese troops had progressed and retaken most of Nepal. The Chinese were still in control of Kathmandu, however. Indian troops held defensive positions with new military equipment. *'Dominance of South China Sea:' Indian, Japanese, Taiwanese and Philippine ships were blockading the Chinese ports. A small Chinese fleet progressed and sailed out to engage in battle against the superior fleet of the East-Asian Alliance. The blockade was dissolved, with the ships sailing for Taiwan, the Philippines and India. *'Operation Starving Wolf:' Denmark, Norway and Iceland led a series of bombings and blockades against Kaliningrad and St. Petersburg. The attacks were successful. Week 7 Eu4_map_CHN_2018_02_03_5.png|Map, Week 7 Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.47.21.png|Territory being occupied in Libya Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.47.46.png|Territory being occupied in India and Nepal Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.06.png|Territory being occupied in Bolivia, Chile and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.10.png|Territory being occupied in Nigeria Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.20.png|Territory being occupied in Denmark Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.30.png|Territory being occupied in Nûkurdwelat and Romania Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.45.png|Territory being occupied in Poland, Lithuania and Finland Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.48.04.png|Territory being occupied in South Korea and Japan, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.47.57.png|Territory being occupied in Japan, Philippines and Vietnam, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.47.27.png|Territory being occupied in Yemen and Oman, and new territory of Saudi Arabia Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.14.png|Territory being occupied by USA, and new territory of USA and St. Lucia Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.48.12.png|Territory being occupied in Thailand and Philippines, and new territory of Indonesia and Malaysia Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.47.09.png|New territory of Sierra Leone and Ivory Coast Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.49.36.png|New territory of China and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_20.48.58.png|New territory of China *Indonesia, Malaysia and Saudi Arabia joined the Eurasian Alliance. *Vietnam, Thailand and Brunei declared war against the Eurasian Alliance. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war against Oman, Yemen, Bahrain, Qatar, Nauru, Singapore, Timor-Leste and Granada. *North Korea, Nauru and Taiwan were annexed by China. *Singapore was annexed by Malaysia. *Timor-Leste was annexed by Indonesia. *Kazakhstan was annexed by China and Russia. *Bahrain and Qatar were annexed by Saudi Arabia. *Granada was annexed by St. Lucia. *Bahamas was annexed by USA. *Liberia was annexed by Sierra Leone and Ivory Coast. *'Evacuation of Kiribati:' The evacuation was a success and the survivors were taken to Japan. *'Battle of Anju:' The Battle of Anju was lost by the East-Asian Alliance, with millions of casualties. *'Dominance of South China Sea:' Numerous lost vessels by the East-Asian Alliance and allies, as they retreated to Taiwan and later the Philippines. All ships were lost. *'Operation Starving Wolf:' Kaliningrad was bombed heavily, and ready to surrender. Belorussian reinforcement were on their way though. They were cut off by the Swiss, and Kaliningrad was then taken by Iceland. *'Libyan Assault:' It was discovered that the nearly-defeated Libyans had a nuclear bomb. The Sudanese retreated, as they tried to figure out what to do. *'The Jungle Skirmish:' Assaults were made against the Spanish soldiers as they made their way through La Plata. The Spanish retreated. *'The Hokkaido Invasion:' Russians were invading Hokkaido in Japan. They were pushed back. Week 8 Eu4_map_MNM_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 8 Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.41.40.png|Territory being occupied in Tajikistan, Uzbekistan and Turkmenistan Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.41.48.png|Territory being occupied in Saudi Arabia, Oman and UAE, and new territory of Saudi Arabia Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.41.54.png|Territory being occupied in India, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.08.png|Territory being occupied in Thailand, Laos, Vietnam and Philippines, and new territory of Malaysia Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.12.png|Territory being occupied in Japan, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.24.png|Territory being occupied in Papua New Guinea and Australia Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.32.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, Argentina and Chile Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.37.png|Territory being occupied in USA and South Africa, and new territory of USA Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.42.41.png|New territory of USA, France and Dominican Republic Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.43.02.png|Territory being occupied in USA and Mexico, and new countries: California and Nevada Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.43.04.png|Territory being occupied in Mexico Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.43.07.png|Territory being occupied in USA File:222222.png|Territory being occupied in Ireland Screen_Shot_2018-10-31_at_18.43.19.png|Territory being occupied in Romania, and new territory of Iceland *California and Nevada broke free from USA and became independent. *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Laos and Papua New Guinea. *California, Nevada and Solomon islands declared war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Nûkurdwelat was annexed by Russia. *Cuba was annexed by USA. *Kuwait and Yemen were annexed by Saudi Arabia. *Brunei was annexed by Malaysia. *Mauritius was annexed by Indonesia. *South Korea and Nepal were annexed by China. *St. Lucia was annexed by France. *'Operation Starving Wolf:' Iceland occupied St. Petersburg, and continued moving troops further into Russia. *'Libyan Assault:' There was made no progress with the Libyan nuclear bomb. Sudan moved in to occupy and annex all of Libya. *'The Hokkaido Invasion:' The invasion continued, now with aid from the Chinese. Japan held them off. Week 9 Eu4_map_USA_2018_02_03_2.png|Map, Week 9 Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.31.32.png|Territory being occupied in Saudi Arabia, and new territory of Sudan, Algeria, Tunisia, Egypt and Saudi Arabia Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.31.44.png|Territory being occupied in Madagascar Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.31.51.png|Territory being occupied in Turkmenistan, and new territory of China and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.31.58.png|Territory being occupied in India, and new territory of China and Myanmar Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.03.png|Territory being occupied in Thailand, Laos, Vietnam, Philippines and India Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.10.png|Territory being occupied in Australia, and new territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.30.png|Territory being occupied in Chile, Argentina and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.35.png|Territory being occupied in USA Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.46.png|Territory being occupied in USA Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.52.png|Territory being occupied in Mexico Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.32.58.png|Territory being occupied in USA Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.33.07.png|Territory being occupied in Ireland Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.33.15.png|Territory being occupied in Belarus and Romania Screen_Shot_2018-11-02_at_23.33.18.png|Territory being occupied in Finland and Russia *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Micronesia. *Tonga, Samoa, Tuvalu, Vanuatu and Turkey declared war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Uzbekistan was annexed by Russia and China. *Micronesia and Tajikistan were annexed by China. *Papua New Guinea and Solomon Islands were annexed by Indonesia. *Oman and UAE were annexed by Saudi Arabia. *Libya was annexed by Sudan, Algeria, Egypt and Tunisia. *'Battle of Dublin:' Irish and Scottish troops were pushed back to Dublin, where they would make their stand. It was won by the defenders. Week 10 File:Eu4_map_RUS_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 10 Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.39.46.png|Territory being occupied in USA, and new territory of California Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.39.52.png|New territory of Spain and Guatemala Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.39.55.png|New territory of France and Haiti Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.00.png|Territory being occupied in USA Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.05.png|Territory being occupied in Russia and Argentina Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.13.png|Territory being occupied in Madagascar, and new territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.23.png|Territory being occupied in Sri Lanka, and new territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.30.png|Territory being occupied in Saudi Arabia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.34.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.48.png|Territory being occupied in Bulgaria, Romania, Belarus and Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.40.59.png|Territory being occupied in Ireland, Scotland and UK Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.41.07.png|Territory being occupied in India and Bangladesh Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.41.12.png|New territory of China, Malaysia, Myanmar and Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.41.20.png|Territory being occupied in Australia Screen_Shot_2018-11-06_at_19.41.28.png|New territory of China and Indonesia *The Eurasian Alliance declared war on Cambodia and Bangladesh. *Pakistan and Sri Lanka declared war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Vanuatu, Tonga and Samoa were annexed by Indonesia *Tuvalu and Laos were annexed by China *Turkmenistan was annexed by Russia *Fiji was annexed by Indonesia and China *Thailand was annexed by Myanmar, China and Malaysia *Philippines was annexed by Indonesia, China and Malaysia *Vietnam and Cambodia were annexed by China and Malaysia *Mexico was annexed by Spain, California and Guatemala. *'Battle of Dublin:' The Americans began to regroup for another attack. Week 11 Eu4_map_IDN_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 11 Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.00.png|Territory being occupied in USA and Canada Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.10.png|New territory of Algeria, Morocco, Nigeria, DR Congo and South Africa Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.15.png|New territory of Spain Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.17.png|Territory being occupied in Argentina Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.24.png|New territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.31.png|Territory being occupied in Saudi Arabia and Iran Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.37.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, Turkey, Bulgaria, Serbia, Hungary and Bulgaria, and new territory of Switzerland Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.30.44.png|Territory being occupied in Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.31.01.png|Territory being occupied in Afghanistan, Pakistan and India, and new territory of China and Myanmar Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.31.06.png|Territory being occupied in Japan Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.31.12.png|New territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.31.16.png|Territory being occupied in New Zealand, and new territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_19.32.02.png|New country: Hawaii *Hawaii broke free from USA and became independent. *Hawaii, Serbia, Macedonia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Kosovo, Montenegro, Macedonia, Iran and Afghanistan declared war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Romania was annexed by Russia *Bangladesh was annexed by China and Myanmar. *Australia, Madagascar and Comoros were annexed by Indonesia. *'Battle of Dublin:' The Americans attacked, but the large amount of Spanish soldiers managed to defend the city and fend off the Americans. The Americans scattered, but kept control of most of Ireland. Week 12 Eu4_map_IRE_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 12 Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.19.18.png|Territory being occupied in Hungary, Serbia, Bulgaria and Switzerland Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.19.26.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new country: Chechnya Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.19.36.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Iceland, Finland, Norway, Estonia and Latvia Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.11.png|New territory of Sudan, Iraq, Jordan and Eritrea Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.19.png|Territory being occupied in India, Pakistan and Afghanistan Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.24.png|Territory being occupied in India, and new territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.29.png|Territory being occupied in Mozambique and Tanzania Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.47.png|Territory being occupied in Japan Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.20.52.png|New territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.21.00.png|New territory of Spain, Scotland, UK, Chile, Bolivia and Paraguay Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.21.11.png|Territory being occupied in USA Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.21.16.png|Territory being occupied in Canada, and new country: Alaska Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.21.29.png|Territory being occupied in Canada Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_23.22.32.png|New territory of Indonesia *New Zealand and Sri Lanka were annexed by Indonesia. *Hawaii was annexed by China. *Saudi Arabia was annexed by Sudan, Iraq, Jordan and Eritrea. *Argentina was annexed by Spain, Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, Scotland and UK. *Alaska, Iowa and Chechnya became independent. *'Battle of Dublin:' With Spanish soldiers entering the battle, the battle was won and Ireland reclaimed. Week 13 Eu4_map_IND_2018_02_03_88.png|Map, Week 13 Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.01.png|Territory being occupied in Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.13.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, Hungary, Serbia and Slovakia, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.22.png|Territory being occupied in Pakistan, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.28.png|Territory being occupied in India Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.33.png|Territory being occupied in Japan Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.37.54.png|New country: Yakutia Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.38.07.png|Territory being occupied in USA, and new territory of Iowa, California and Alaska Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.38.15.png|Territory being occupied in USA, and new country: Florida Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_19.38.23.png|Territory being occupied in USA, and new territory of Spain, France, UK, Alaska, Iowa and Denmark *Afghanistan was annexed by China. *Bulgaria was annexed by Russia. *Canada was annexed by Spain, Denmark, UK, France, California, Iowa and Alaska. *Florida and Yakutia became independent. *'Conquest of America:' The Spanish-led invasion of America succeeded, with all of USA finally being occupied. Week 14 Eu4_map_SUD_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Week 14 Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.26.41.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Iceland and Sweden Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.26.57.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Greece and Turkey, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.27.10.png|Territory being occupied in Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.27.27.png|Territory being occupied in Iran, Pakistan and India, and new territory of China Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.27.41.png|New territory of Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.27.48.png|Territory being occupied in Mozambique Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.27.55.png|New territory of Russia and China Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.28.15.png|Territory being occupied in Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.29.47.png|New territory of Iowa, UK and Germany Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.29.52.png|New territory of France, Haiti, Venezuela, Morocco and Colombia Screen_Shot_2018-11-14_at_17.30.03.png|New territory of Alaska, California, Nevada, Spain and Iowa *Suriname declared war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Malta was incorporated into Sudan. *Egypt was annexed by Sudan. *USA was annexed by Spain, Germany, Haiti, Venezuela, France, UK, Iowa, Alaska, Colombia, Morocco, California and Nevada. *Serbia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro and Hungary were annexed by Russia. *Japan was annexed by Russia and China. Week 15 Cycle15.png|Map, Week 15 Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.10.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, Greece, Turkey, Czech Republic and Austria, and new territory of Russia, Turkey and Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.20.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Iceland and Sweden Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.28.png|Territory being occupied in Russia and Yakutia Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.35.png|New territory of Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.42.png|Territory being occupied in Indonesia, India, Pakistan and Iran Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.51.png|Territory being occupied in Indonesia and China Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_23.16.56.png|Territory being occupied in China *Albania, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia were annexed by Russia *Cyprus was incorporated into Sudan. *Estonia was incorporated into Iceland and Sweden. *Luxembourg joined Sweden. *China nuked Mashhad, Iran. Week 16 Cycle16.png|Map, Week 16 Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.45.55.png|New territory of Sweden and Iceland Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.04.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Iceland and Turkey Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.11.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.26.png|New territory of Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.32.png|New territory of Sudan, South Africa and Mozambique Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.44.png|Territory being occupied in Indonesia, and new territory of Ecuador, Peru, Haiti and Chile Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.49.png|New territory of California Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.46.56.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Russia Screen_Shot_2018-11-18_at_19.47.16.png|Territory being occupied in China, India, Pakistan, Indonesia and Myanmar, and new territory of China *Myanmar goes against their former allies, and declares war on the Eurasian Alliance. *Greece and Yakutia were annexed by Russia. *Djibouti was incorporated into Sudan. *Latvia was incorporated into Iceland and Sweden. Week 17 17cycle.png|Map, Cycle 17 Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.02.18.png|Territory being occupied in Russia, and new territory of Scotland, Germany and Iceland Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.02.28.png|Territory being occupied in Russia and Sweden, and new territory of Sweden, Iceland and Switzerland Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.02.38.png|Territory being occupied in China, Iran, Pakistan, India, Myanmar and Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.02.46.png|New territory of Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.02.53.png|New territory of Spain Screen_Shot_2018-11-20_at_20.03.02.png|Territory being occupied in Russia *CAR was incorporated into Sudan. *Lithuania was incorporated into Iceland and Sweden. *Russia nuked Iran four times, killing over one million civilians. *India nuked China five times, as well as Chinese-controlled territory in Myanmar and Pakistan, killing 4.5 million people. Week 18 Eu4_map_SWI_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Cycle 18 Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.44.11.png|New territory of Sweden and Iceland Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.44.21.png|New territory of Iceland, Spain and Switzerland Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.44.28.png|New territory of Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.44.50.png|New territory of Iceland Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.44.56.png|New territory of Spain, liberation of Mongolia and new country: Siberia Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.45.13.png|Territory being occupied in China Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.45.48.png|Territory being occupied in China and Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.45.55.png|Territory being occupied in Indonesia Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.46.02.png|Territory being occupied in China and Myanmar, and new territory of India Screen_Shot_2018-11-23_at_23.46.06.png|Territory being occupied in China *Russia was annexed by Iceland, Spain, Siberia, Mongolia and Switzerland. *Eritrea was incorporated into Sudan. *Chechnya was incorporated into Iceland. *Norway was incorporated into Sweden. *China and Indonesia launched numerous nukes: **Six nukes to India, killing around four million civilians. **Two nukes to Myanmar, killing one million people. **Two nukes to Pakistan, killing half a million people. **One nuke to Sudan, killing 80,000 people. **One nuke to Spain. Nobody died, due to the Spanish bomb shelters. **One nuke to Iceland, killing one million people. **One nuke to Malaysia, killing two million people. *Spain sent six nukes to Indonesia, killing 2.5 million people. Week 19 Eu4_map_SPA_2018_02_03_1.png|Map, Cycle 19 Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.43.51.png|Territory being occupied in Indonesia, and new territory of Spain Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.43.59.png|Territory being occupied in China and Myanmar Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.44.03.png|Territory being occupied in China Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.44.06.png|Territory being occupied in China Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.44.15.png|New territory of Sudan Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.44.28.png|New territory of Sweden Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_19.44.37.png|New territory of Iceland *The war was almost won. Spain, India, Iceland, Switzerland and Sudan led the final push. Week 20 Eu4_map_SWI_2018_02_03_2.png|Map, Final *Final Maps *The war ended with the Eurasian Alliance defeated. Key Overview Income: Your income is based on the country's size, location, imports and exports. All countries will have a base income of 3. Countries in Europe has 1 additional income. Countries in Africa have -1 additional income. Income are points that can be spent on multiple different things. Population: Your population is the amount of people living in your nation. Leading: Any countries under your control is listed here. Each nation under your control will give 1 income. Status: The status of your nation. If content your people will be unlikely to rebel. Making your people less happy will cause rebellions, independence movements and other bad events. Making your people more happy will result in positive events. Army, Navy and Air Force: Your military size in these areas. You can decide this freely. If you want more soldiers, you can get rid of your ships and aircrafts and move the personnel to the army instead. Special Forces: Special Forces are specially trained soldiers, which you can train however you like. Do you want marines or maybe some units trained in jungle warfare? You can have that! Maybe a team of highly trained bomb sweepers. Options are endless! Spending Income Imports: You can spend points of Income to buy goods from other nations. Which goods you purchase is up to you, and will give relevant benefits. Military equipment will give you a stronger army while coffee might just make people happier. You can buy anything, as long as it makes sense in regards to the nation you're buying from. Exports: You can sell goods to get more Income. Both players and NPC nations can trade with you. Goods are produced by spending Income on Production. Trade Partners: These are the nations you are buying from or selling to. Defense: Each points of Income will be spent on building bunkers and hiring soldiers enough to defend 10% of the population in case of a devastating attack. Spies: Allows training of up to 10 Spies Other: If you create any special projects, this is where the spent Income will be shown. Essentials Food, gas, electricity, heat. All the stuff that people need to survive. Infrastructure Roads, transport, libraries, schools. Also essential, but maybe not the top priority during wartime. Entertainment If you need your people to become happier, spending Income on theatres and art is an option. Army Ground force infantry and vehicles. Maybe the most important part of warfare. Navy Navies have always been a big part of warfare. Let's get these shipbuilders something to do! Air Force Warfare from the air has been a big part of past wars. Having some planes might not be a bad idea. Special Forces Special Forces can be any type of specialised soldiers that you want! Production Start up the factories and begin making stuff! Nukes The most dangerous weapon of them all. Be careful! Policies Enacting a policy will permanently make you lose 1 Income. More policies may become available as the game progress. Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons